


Late Night Desires

by awessome1



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Implied Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Sex, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessome1/pseuds/awessome1
Summary: It's late, you're comfy and you're so close to falling asleep but something's keeping you up.





	Late Night Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Im tired im gay im horny and none of you can stop me

Its late. It's late and you're tired and you're so close to falling asleep. Cole cleaved tightly to your back, breathing steadily onto your neck. Warm and comfortable and solid where he's resting. And Zane cuddled against your front, head resting on your arm and legs tangled. Holding hands under the covers and he pretty blue eyes are closed and offline. 

Its great, you're the perfect temperature and you're about to finally doze off with Cole rubbing his hands up and down your side. It feels really good, you let him know with a hum and lean back into him more. His hand shifts too, now sliding up your stomach, brushing a nipple and them back down to tease your sensitive hips then back up again. He pressing light enough that his touch his more arousing than comforting. 

“‘M tryna sleep, Cole.” You whisper to him as his stand slides down again and you unconsciously chase his touch with a roll of your hips. He peppers kisses into the back of your neck in response. 

You're already sensitive and you moan. Not loud but you're definitely too tired to muffle yourself. 

His hand stays on your chest on the next up stroke. You're half hard and his hands so far from your dick is a tragedy to your sleep desperate mind. But then he rolls your nipple over his thumb and you gasp and arch into it, squirming in the bit of room you have and too tired and horny to care about the other people in your room. 

Cole shushes you, mouth still kissing and licking your neck as you continue to press into his hand and roll your hips into the leg between your thigh. “You’re gonna wake up Zane.”

But is hand is still working at your chest and you're too tired to think straight or think at all about anything other than his hands on you. You press back into him, trying to roll onto your back or to get an angle to kiss him. 

He has to shift to, hand falling away from your chest to slid back down your tummy and into the waistband of your boxers. He can reach your mouth too and he quickly locks you into a tired kiss as he wraps his hand around you dick and strokes. 

Cole is such a good kisser too, big full lips working expertly at yours. Though it quickly dissolves into you panting and moaning into his mouth as he jerks you off at the perfect speed, making you whine and gasp and squirm while your hips roll and jump and twitch into his touch and you can barely breathe. It's hot and comfortable and hot and you come. 

You come faster than you thought you could, splattering cum on the inside of your boxers and messing his hand. He's still kissing you as he carefully pulls his hand out and you relax into a puddle against him, ready to pass out. 

Cole climbs out of bed and you stay sprawled over his spot on the bed. You feel Zane snuggle closer to you, seeking your warmth and pressing sleepy kisses into your neck. You moan, skin still sensitive from your orgasm and the marks Cole inevitably left. Then there a slightly chilled hand rolling over your chest again and you're too tired stop or complain and it does feel good but there's no way you're staying up for a round two. You try to tell him so but all that comes out is a moan. 

Cole comes back and the bed dips next to your head. You roll your forehead into his hip. “Do you want to keep going?”

You don't know which one asks but Zane pauses, waiting for your answer. You nod against Coles hip, it feels good but youre so tired. Zane mouths at your chest. “Won't be able to stay up.” Your words are slurred with sleepiness. You moan when Zane sucks at your nipple, arching into his touch, allowing his hands to slide up your back where he knows you're sensitive. “Ah- Don't stop though.” You gasp. “Its—mmm— its good.”

Zane gets his spare hand on your dick and you cum fast and don't manage to stay awake for what they do next. 

 

You wake up clean, warm and comfy with your boyfriends pressed against you, tired dopey sated smiles on their faces and a soreness in your hips.


End file.
